Bloodlines Run Deep
by almostnormal94
Summary: Most girls have two parents, not Jayce. Her father has been away all her life. Follow her years through Hogwarts, as she struggles with herself and most importantly, her loyalties.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

Eleven year old Jayce plopped down on to her bed, rereading her father's letter; she rolled her eyes at the dirty parchment that they provided at Azkaban. She had never actually met her father or at least that she could remember since he had been captured a few months after she was born.

_My Deareset Jayce,_

_Your mother tells me that you will be starting Hogwarts soon; I wish I could have been there when you received your letter. But before you go there are a few things you should know. 1. Do not let the mudlbloods even touch you, they should be kissing the ground you walk on. 2…_

The young girl rolled her eyes at her father's old-fashioned values. She had never actually met her father or at least that she could remember since he had been captured a few months after she was born. But he was a man of little to no sanity and bloodthirsty for wizards of lesser blood than their own. Jayce had seen pictures of him before he was sent to Azkaban, she figured he would have been handsome if he wasn't so mean looking. The only picture she saw him smiling was the picture of him and her mom dancing around a ball room. It was their wedding day, they were twirling and laughing with each other. All of high society was there that day, admiring the handsome couple. It was by far Jayce's favorite picture, which she kept with her father's letters and other important things in a locked jewelry box underneath a loose floorboard in her room.

"What does he know," she mumbled as she laid her head down on her pillow. Jayce definitely had her fair share of daddy drama but she was quite content living with her mother in their house outside of London. The house used to be dark and foreboding from what she remembered as a little girl but since her father had left, over the years her mother had tried so hard to make the house a home. The frightening artifacts such as cursed masks and torturing devices had been replaced with expensive vases of colorful flowers and the gray, dark walls where repainted with blues and purples of all kinds. "A perfect mixture of high society and a calming presence" her mother would say. Her mother, Alanna, on the outside was a very social woman, attending teas and parties with other well known pureblood women but on the inside she was constantly battling her longing to have her once beloved husband back in her arms. Jayce didn't mind it being just her and Alanna, actually she thought it was no different from the other pureblood families. Other heirs of the bloodlines rarely saw their own fathers, whether it be business or mistresses, it was just how things were in pureblood societies.

After finishing the letter Jayce left out a long sigh, she was bored. Tomorrow would be one of the most exciting days of her life and she had already completed the preparation process. One new tawny owl named Brutus, a 9-inch wand made out of cherry with a unicorn core, a brand new cauldron, a set of books especially picked out for the first years, including subjects revolving around Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and all the other things she would need for a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of her things were new of course, what pureblooded witch would she be if she didn't have brand new supplies for her schooling? Jayce came from a long line of wealthy purebloods plus with the money her father had made from working for the Ministry before being sent away had left her and her mom more than enough money to survive on and a huge house that had belonged to her family for generations. Jayce was proud to say that her blood purity could be traced back 300 years, unlike that horrible Parkinson girl who could only trace it back 200.

She looked at the clock that was on her bedside table, her eyes widened at the time. It was 2:20 and she was supposed to arrive at the Malfoy Manor at 2:30 and it was extremely rude to show up late. The Malfoys were a very wealthy pureblood family that used to be in the same "business" her father had been in. Both families had been allies for centuries, her father and Lucius had been childhood friends and they were both the best men at each other's weddings. Narcissa and Lucius had treated Jayce like one of there own and always invited her over. Their son, Draco, had been Jayce's friend since they were born and was always a person to have fun with when she was bored.

She quickly looked in the mirror before she left, she adjusted the Muggle sports bra she constantly wore and sighed. She didn't particularly like wearing Muggle garments but it was the only thing that kept her breasts from popping out. Before her 11th birthday, puberty had decided to settle in her home, bringing overly large breasts and monthly occurrences that should never be spoken of in public with it. Its not that she had a problem with big boobs, it's just what happened when she wore a normal bra and nice clothes. When she attended parties that required showy dresses, the boys would just stare at her even some a few years older than her would stare. It made her very uncomfortable, so all she ever wore where baggy shirts with sports bras underneath. It didn't completely make them go away but it hid them well which was good enough for Jayce. It was normal for favorable traits to be passed down to the offspring in pure families. Her mother always said that her grandmother and aunt's on her father's side were just like Jayce. After she had quit fussing over her chest, she looked at her face. She always thought she was cute, not overtly gorgeous but more like a reliable pretty with nice brown eyes and dirty blonde hair that was always in a ponytail, she didn't wear any makeup because her mother thought it was improper for a girl to be wearing it at such a young age. She had a straight nose and flawless skin which was one gift she had gladly accepted from her family.

Jayce looked at the clock again and she quickly hurried downstairs to where her fireplace was and grabbed some Floo Powder. "MALFOY MANOR!" she yelled with authority. The twists and turns made her nauseous and after finally seeing the parlor of the manor she quickly stepped out.

"Hello darling! Right one time, as usual of course!" Narcissa Malfoy swept in with practiced flawlessness, cleaning up the soot that Jayce had left behind. The aged, platinum witch eyed her over looking for ash and critiquing her outfit. "Tsk Tsk, my dear, if you would just wear those beautiful dresses that I know your mother buys you, you would be the most highly sought after witch in our circle!" she said.

"No thank you but I appreciate the advice Madame Malfoy." Jayce answered, struggling to conceal her grimace. "Do you know where Draco might be?"

"He's out in the gardens, practicing Quidditch, on one of those God forsaken broomsticks!"

"Thank you Madame Malfoy" Jayce quickly made her way through the large mansion, past the house elves and the moving portraits of Draco's ancestors, that commented on her "offensive" wardrobe and saying not to run in the noble house. When she finally reached the gardens, she saw Draco practicing with a training Snitch. Just as she came into view, she saw him catch the golden ball. "Not to shabby Malfoy!" he whirled around on his new Nimbus 2000 that he had received when his letter to Hogwarts came. "Shabby? You mean fantastic right?" he said cockily. Jayce rolled her eyes, he was always so egotistical. "Too bad you'll have to spend two semesters without flying" she retorted.

"Not really, we have flying lessons we're acquired to attend."

"Sounds exciting." She said dryly. Jayce did not want to take those classes, all it will be is Mudbloods making fools of themselves while the purebloods laugh at their attempts. It could be very monotonous and boorish.

"Well, once we get sorted into Slytherin, the classes won't be so bad. The Potions Master is a family friend and Slytherin's head of house, so we should be taken care of." Draco said reassuringly. She nodded in agreement, Jayce wasn't a girl of many words but Draco liked to talk, especially about himself, so they were a good match. "Do you want me to get my spare broom? We can practice at chaser and keeper?"

"No thank you, my mother said it's improper for a young lady to ride a broom and for that matter play Quidditch."

"Oh...that's right, I forgot." Draco said sulkily.

"Yeah..." She said. "Well what should we do now? And no I do not want to watch you practice while I sit here"

"You want to help me pack?" he offered.

"Don't you have house elves for that?"

"Why would I want them to touch my things?"

"Good point. Let's go." She said. They walked in silence into the Manor as they passed the second largest ballroom they both shivered.

"I hate that room." Jayce said spitefully.

"You shouldn't." Draco said, almost warningly.

"I know…." She whispered. Horrible and terrifying events had occurred in that room. She knew her father and Draco's father had attended many meetings in there. She hated that place with a passion, it was the reason her father was gone and it made her heart drop every time they would walk past it.

Once they made there way to Draco's room, the young wizard screamed in disdain. "Those filthy elves packed my things! They have been contaminated!" he stormed off, probably looking for the offending elf. Poor little monster, Jayce thought to herself unsympathetically. She decided to wait for Draco to finish the house elf's punishment while looking around his room. Jayce had been in Draco's room many times before but she loved looking at his old pictures. The moving photos showed important events in Draco's life, such as birthdays and Christmas's. There was even one when they were both five and they were wrestling around in the dirt. Jayce smirked as she saw her mother rush to stop her younger self's white dress from being ruined.

"Looking at old memories, are we?" Jayce quickly turned around seeing Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Yes sir," Jayce answered respectfully. Lucius Malfoy creeped her out, even though he had practically raised her, he was just so foreboding.."Your mother is here, don't keep her waiting." Jayce nodded and followed Mr. Malfoy to the parlor. When she arrived, she saw Draco complaining to Narcissa and Alanna about the filthy vermin touching his supplies. "I hope you gave them a good kick, son." Lucius said as he walked. "I did father and I told them to go iron their hands for good measure!"

"Very good, son." Mr. Malfoy said with the faintest of smiles. Narcissa then turned her attention to Jayce, "So are you ready for Hogwarts? I know Draco can't wait!"

"I'm very excited actually, I can't wait for the Charms class. It looks like so much fun!" This was true for Jayce. She loved the usefulness of Charms and couldn't wait to learn them and possibly test them out on a Mudblood.

"Well, we must be going. Ta Ta for now!" Alanna said with a pleasant smile rushing Jayce into the fireplace. The single mother grabbed the Floo Powder and yelled "ROOKWOOD HOUSE!"

**Authors Note: This revision has been long overdue. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.**

"Sweetie, we need to talk," said Alanna after she had finished her daughter's braids. "About what?" Jayce inquired, turning around on her bed so she would be facing her mother. "Well, you see dear. You might not be as accepted at Hogwarts as you would be with our friends"

"What do you mean?" Jayce said confused. "What I'm saying is that, because your father was working for the Cause, you might not be that well liked."

"Why would they not like me if they don't even know me?"

"Because people are like that way," her mother looked at Jayce and for just a moment they communicated silently. My father ruins everything, Jayce thought. She looked down, playing with her newly braided hair, she was contemplating whether or not going to school would be a wise choice or not. Why would she want to be around people that hated her? "What if you taught me magic!" she asked her mother excitedly.

"No honey, I'm too busy." Jayce seriously doubted this, her mother didn't have a job, or atleast a real one. Her mother like to call her occupation a socialite but Jayce thought it sounded like a professional way of saying, rich woman with no job or skills. "Oh and one more thing, you don't have to bring those dreadful sports bras to Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" Jayce yelled. There was no way in hell that she was not bringing them."Yes, you'll look stupid with a sports bra and proper robes. Really, it's for your own good." And with that Alanna got up from the bed and left her daughter there to fume. If she thinks I'm not bringing my sports bras then she has another thing coming.

"Whoops! Almost forgot, _Accio_!" her trunk popped open, and multiple bras flew across her room into her mother's hands. Jayce grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it. This is great, just great! After I get made fun of for being a Death Eater then they can make fun of my chest too! Her eyes started to water, she didn't want to leave her home for some place that didn't even like her. Jayce couldn't even defend herself physically, she was 5"3' and had no muscle at all. She also hated confrontation, which caused people to take advantage of her. Like the dreadful Pansy Parkinson, they were the same age so they were supposed to be "best friends". Unfortunately, this led to Jayce spending every minute with Pansy when they attended social events. Pansy would bully Jayce by spilling punch all over her dress, making snarky comments about her hair, and point out the fact that Jayce's father wasn't there. "Where's your father, Jay Jay?" that dog would say with a sickly-sweet smile, already knowing the answer.

"Oh that's right! I'm so glad _my _father was smart enough not to get caught! I couldn't imagine the public humiliation of showing up at a party with no father." Jayce just wished that one time she could think of a smart retort to shut her up instead of just looking at her shoes in embarrassment. Atleast the tiny little win she had was that Draco belonged to her and not Pansy.

Draco was the most sought after male in the pureblood circle, everyone sucked up to the Malfoys so that their daughter could marry into the most distinguished and richest pureblooded family. Luckily for Jayce, her and her mother didn't have to suck up to the Malfoys to get them to like her. The family alliance was as strong as ever and no plotting parents could ruin it. So when Draco would just talk to Jayce and no other girls at the events, it practically killed Pansy! It made Jayce feel good inside and made those parties a little less insufferable.

"Well Brutus, are you ready for tomorrow" her owl cooed in agreement as she drifted into a deep sleep.

"Bye mum! I'll miss you!" Jayce was waving to her mother, who was dabbing at her eyes and waving back. "Remember Jayce! Be proud of who you are! Let no one walk over you!" The train started moving and Jayce started closing the window, she turned to Draco who was sitting right beside her. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Probably lost or forgot the train left today." He said loftily. They talked casually about Quidditch, the weather, the four houses and who was going to be sorted in said houses.

"As long as I'm in Slytherin, I don't care who's in my house! Except for Muggle filth of course" Draco added quickly.

"I just hope there are nice people really…" Just then Pansy Parkinson barged in. "Oh Draco! How are you! I've been great! You look adorable by the way!" Draco smirked and propped his feet up, clearly he enjoyed the attention. Pansy then noticed Jayce, "Oh, hello Jay Jay, still wearing boy's clothes I see?" Jayce frowned at the horrible nickname Pansy loved using on her. Jayce shifted around nervously instead of making a witty rebuttal and instantly regretted it when she saw Pansy smile victoriously. Crabbe and Goyle eventually found their way to the compartment accompanied by Nott. Theodore gave her a small smile and sat down across from her. "Did you see Bulstrode? I swear she gets uglier every time I see her!" Pansy babbled. Jayce sighed and turned to the window seeing the beautiful countryside pass by, she stayed that way for the rest of the trip.

"Potter, Harry!" excited whispers surrounded Jayce as they saw the Boy Who Lived get sorted into Gryffindor. Jayce rolled her eyes, he had seen how he acted in front of Draco and he seemed a little to full of himself for her liking. She waited a few more minutes, and then came the R's.

"Rookwood, Jayce!" The old woman called out. She saw some older students and even some teachers glare at her, just as they did to her friends. Jayce remembered what her mother had said the night before, perhaps this is what her mother was talking about. She made the long walk up to the stool, she pushed past a tall, redheaded boy, who gave her a dirty look when she didn't say excuse me. The old woman looked down at her as Jayce sat on the stool, the old woman put the old hat on her head and it began talking to her. "Hmmmm…a Rookwood, such a noble family but not as noble anymore eh?" the Hat whispered into her ear. Just hurry up please, Jayce thought to herself. "Don't worry my dear, well let's see quiet, studious perhaps a Ravenclaw?" Jayce cringed in fear, how would she survive without her friends? "Oh my dear those are not your friends, but you do seem to understand that they will get you places, maybe you should be in Slytherin….Hmm….very difficult, you have your mother's kind heart but you share your father's wit and ruthlessness….how about, SLYTHERIN!"

Jayce jumped off the stool and hurriedly took a seat at the Slytherin table. She was sitting next to a tall girl with long brown hair, who introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass. She seemed…okay, a little snobby perhaps. She and Pansy were already talking about the husband prospects and who had more money and whose family was better known. Another girl was Tracey Davis, who Jayce had only met a couple of times. She was very dim and vicious, and always insisted that her and Jayce should become best friends because their names rhymed. That made Jayce want to gag. After Blaise Zabini had been sorted, they dug in to the mountains of food. While eating, Jayce glanced over at the new kid, Zabini. He was tall with high cheek bones and brown slanted eyes. It was unusual that she did not know a fellow pureblood, since her mother had taught her all of the noble family trees. "So Blaise, right? Where are you from?" she asked politely. He looked over at her, once recognizing she was female, he quickly surveyed her. Feeling self-conscious, Jayce folded her arm across her chest. Once he was done, he spoke.

"I was born and raised in Italy with my mother but in the past year I've moved to Scotland" he had a slight Italian accent with regal undertones. He carried himself in a high manner, which strangely reminded her of Draco. "Is there anything else?" he asked snidely. Jayce quickly looked down at her plate in shame.

Jayce walked into her first Potions class on Friday, it seemed that she was the last Slytherin to arrive so she took a seat next to Nott. "Ugh I'm so not looking forward to this," She said to Nott. "It will be okay. I've looked at the textbook, it's really easy."

"I hope so, my mum said people usually inherit there parents magic abilities. Unfortunately for me neither of my parents particularly good at Potions,"

"Yeah, my dad said he was good at Potions but he wouldn't say how my mother was."

"Do you miss her?" She asked softly. "Of course I do, but you know what its like, only having one parent."

Jayce snorted, "Not really, he's still alive, it's just I've never met him in my life. Besides I want nothing to do with him!"

"You shouldn't say that Jayce, when he comes back it will be like he never left." Jayce looked at him questioningly, he knew just as everyone else that he was in Azkaban for life. She heard someone cough rather loudly, and faced forward. The Potions Master was a man named Snape, just as Draco had said he was her head of house. He was very creepy and angry looking, but it seemed to be true that he always favored Slytherins so maybe he wasn't too bad. He took roll call and started lecturing everyone about Potions, even picked on Harry Potter, much to the delight of Draco. The class went on without a hitch, well atleast for Jayce. Some fool had sent a boy to the Hospital Wing because he messed up his Potion and the Gryffindors had atleast lost 50 points. When Snape came over to her and Nott's table, he looked at their potion. He didn't make any sound and went on to the Pansy's and Malfoy's cauldron, who he praised there magnificent potion. Jayce looked over at Nott worriedly. "Don't worry," he said," he never directly gives approval"

"If you say so, but maybe we should stir a little faster."

"No, we're doing it correctly, now stop worrying."

After Potions had ended, Jayce walked out of the classroom and made the short walk to the Slytherin common room. She sat down and started her homework. It was quiet in the common room and perfect for studying. After a while or so, Pansy, Tracey and Daphne walked in, gossiping loudly about some Gryffindor girls. "Did you see Patil's bracelet? Those diamonds are so fake!"

"Or what about Brown's hair? So flat and oily!"

"Ha! What about Granger's? It's like a bush!" Over the week they had become a trio of sorts, making fun of other girls in their year, giggling at boys, and overall annoying Jayce. Since Jayce had rejected them the invitation into their group, she was a usual target. They looked around the common room to see who was there, when they saw her they made there way to where Jayce was sitting. "Jay Jay! It's nice to see you where girls clothes now! Although you may want to keep those knockers in check, you're starting to look like a common whore." Said Pansy. Jayce looked down, what they were saying was true, the school uniform required a skirt and a simple shirt as well as black robes but her chest loved to explode out of said shirt making her look more slutty then studious. Then Daphne butted in, "Really Jayce, you don't want some boy's parents thinking you're from bad breeding? Although…." Jayce was about to jump onto those idiot girls at this point. How dare they suggest that her mother didn't know how to raise her? Jayce gathered her things and left. She walked in the hallways thinking about how she should have handled that situation. Why couldn't she have a backbone and just stand up for herself? She made her way to the library and sat down and took out a piece of parchment and started writing. She wanted her mother to think she was having a good time but Jayce honestly couldn't write down anything particularly happy that had happened to her. She couldn't remember the last time she talked to Draco, he was enjoying his popularity and didn't have time for her. She hadn't made any new friends really, she and Nott were cordial but he was kind of a loner like her. Her classes were alright, her favorite was Charms. Flitwick had told her that she was one of the best students he had, which made her so happy.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jayce quickly looked up. Some boy who was tall with blonde hair had come to her table, judging by his clothes he was a Ravenclaw. Her cheeks turned red, he was so cute. "Sure, I'm Jayce Rookwood," she said with a smile.

"Oh so you're the Death Eater," Jayce frowned and started to gather her things, she didn't need to be judged by people who weren't even in her social circle. The boy, obviously seeing that she was upset, quickly said "Wait! That's not what I meant! Please stay! I'm sorry,"

"If you must know, yes my father was a Death Eater but that doesn't mean I'm one. So maybe next time before you judge someone, you should actually get to know the person," she finished gathering her things and left the idiotic boy. She went back to the Slytherin dormitories, and went up to the first year's girl's room. She laid down on her bed and started crying, luckily no one was in there to see her tears. She hated it here, all she wanted was to be home with her mum. She hated this school, she hated these people and she hated her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayce didn't return to the library after the run in with the Ravenclaw, she was too embarrassed and prideful to even acknowledge him. How dare he think I'm lesser than him, I bet his blood is almost Muggle, she would say to herself. She had decided that night that she was tired of being pushed around, especially by people who should be kissing the ground she walks on. She shouldn't let Pansy push her around. The Parkinsons were mudblood filth compared to her lineage, how dare she talk to a Rookwood that way. Rookwoods were the fourth oldest pureblood family, dating back to the 17th century. And that mudblood she met in the library, he should address me more respectfully, I am after all almost a proper lady. She decided that it would be best if she avoided the Ravenclaw for a few days, he would probably want to apologize or something and she thought it was best to just avoid him and not get tainted.

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday as Draco and Jayce walked to the greenhouses, trailed by Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking about how the Harpies creamed Puddlemere United over the weekend (300-10).

"Okay class, partner up! Two Slytherins and two Ravenclaws in each group!" Proffesor Sprout told them when they entered. Jayce looked over at Draco, suggesting they be partners. He nodded and from the corner of Jayce's eye she could see Pansy seething. She was about to turn around to gloat when she heard Draco say something.

"Ah, Boot, how's your father doing?"

"Good, I guess. His publishing company is going well." Draco was talking to a short, stocky boy who Jayce recognized as Terry Boot. He came from a long line of purebloods, who were all Ravenclaws and who had a reputation as being as smart as they were annoying. "Oh hello Jayce, I haven't seen you since Malfoy's ball. Have you met Anthony?" Jayce looked at Terry's friend and gave a small gasp. It was the jerk from the library! Why the hell is Terry hanging out with someone who has dirty blood? "We've met once." Anthony said shortly. "So Anthony, what's your last name?" Draco asked, not noticing Jayce's alarmed face.

"Goldstein,"

Draco narrowed his eyes, and glanced at Terry. Terry looked slightly uncomfortable and squirmed a little. All the while Anthony his eyes were stuck on Jayce. "So Goldstein, are your parents Muggles or wizards?" Jayce asked somewhat breaking the tension. "Wizards,"

"What's your mother's maiden name?" Draco inquired. It was very well, that his father could be foreign.

"Watson, my mother is a muggleborn." And with that, Draco gave Anthony a look of utter revulsion and stepped away from him as if he was contaminated with something. Anthony looked at Terry questioningly, as if he was asking why his friends were so unfriendly. It took the blonde awhile to come to the conclusion that they were all purebloods and he wasn't. Anthony opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Professor Sprout who said that today they were beginning tiger lilies. As the frumpy witch was going over how the students were supposed to give the flowers the steaks, Jayce saw Anthony writing something down on a scratch piece of parchment. He then folded it and passed it to her.

_Glad to know my best friend hangs out with future Death Eaters._

Jayce gasped very loudly when she read this, causing the whole class to look at her.

"Miss Rookwood, Mr. Goldstein! Is there a problem?"

"No Professor!" Professor glanced down at what Jayce was holding in her hands. "Would you like to read what that parchment says out loud to the class?"

"No?"

"Miss Rookwood! Read the note!" Jayce gulped, she could see Anthony looking terrified, as if his life was about to end after that note was read. This would embarrass me and Draco, not to mention Draco would want the kill Goldstein, Jayce thought to herself. She had to think quickly, she made up her mind and read the note aloud.

"Dear Jayce, you are the most gorgeous Slytherin in our whole year. Will you please go out with me?" The whole class roared with laughter, Anthony had a slight look of being horrified and relief plastered on his face. "Well what's your answer Jay Jay?" she heard Tracey yell. Jayce smirked, payback time, this is for the Death Eater comments you dolt. "Of course not! He doesn't even know the difference between a troll and a giant!" Jayce smiled triumphantly, she knew that was the best way to get at a Ravenclaw, insult his intelligence. Her classmates were rolling with laughter, not because it was particularly funny or witty but because she had embarrassed a non-pureblood. Jayce thought she should add mudblood for good measure but was told to quiet down by Professor Sprout.

"That was bloody hilarious Jayce! You sure showed that half blood! How dare he even talk to you!" Draco carried on at dinner that night. Jayce was now sitting with a big group around her instead of eating by herself like she had done previously, all the first year Slytrherins were around her still talking about what had happened in Herbology. "Jay Jay, your hair is soooooooooo pretty! You must let me play with it when we get back to the common room!" Daphne gushed. So this is what I have to do to become popular, Jayce thought to herself, insult a few mudbloods? After the group was done, instead of going back to the common room, Jayce decided to head down to the library. She grabbed a few books she would need for her Transfiguration essay and sat down at one of the tables. There were only a few people in the library at the time. Hermione Granger, a mudblood Gryfinndor in her year who palled around with Harry Potter and a few older Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Jayce sat down at a table by herself and started reading. "Changing inanimate objects is one of the easiest…"

"Well well well, if it isn't my girlfriend!" Jayce looked up from where she was looking and scowled. Not him again, she thought. "Goldstein, you should be thanking me, if I had read what you really wrote, Draco would have had Crabbe and Goyle pound you into the ground."

"Perhaps, but did you really have to so lamely embarrass me?

"Yes and what do you mean lame?"

"Meaning my little sister could think of better comebacks than you and she's eight."

"Like I care, you may leave now," Jayce said, gesturing towards the door, not wanting to the air to be polluted with his unpoorbloodedness. Unfortunately for her, he decided to set his things down right across from where she was sitting. "What are you doing? What if the other Slytherins see me!" she said alarmed, putting up a book to her face to obscure from any gossiping mouths. Anthony looked around, "I see no Slytherins here. So Jay Jay is your nickname?"

"No," she hissed, "and if you call me that I'll curse you into oblivion."

"Please, you barely know how to hold your wand."

"Are you always such a smart ass or is this a onetime thing?"

"Yes, so your friends with Draco Malfoy, are you two dating?" Jayce blushed at this. "What is this, an interview? No, we're not dating!" Anthony gave a smirk, "So you're in love with him?"

"Enough! For crying out loud, I'm only eleven!" Anthony was finally silenced by this. They stared at each other for awhile then Jayce decided to go back to her work. "One more question." Jayce groaned, weren't Ravenclaws supposed to like studying and staying quiet and what not? "In one word how would you describe me?" Jayce stared at him, taking in his features. Dear Salazar he is handsome, she thought, but awfully annoying plus I barely know him. "I think you're a git, that good enough?" she sneered. "Nope, but I'm sure I can change your perception of me quite easily." He said smugly. He gathered his things then proceeded to sit with Granger, an action that made Jayce feel a little jealous of.

"Jay Jay! Wake up!" Jayce groaned as she heard Daphne's nasally voice. Jayce looked at her watch, why are they getting me up so early, she thought. "We're going to do your hair!" Tracey said. Jayce could think of a million things she would rather do than have to be there living doll for the morning. Before Jayce could object, Tracey forced her out of bed and onto a stool in front of her vanity. "Dear Salazar Jayce! I wish I had your natural highlights, I have to use a special potion!" Daphne gushed. The days since that fateful Herbology lesson had turned into weeks which had turned into months until it the impending final exams were approaching. She had slowly grown somewhat fond of the girls she shared a room with. Millicent was somewhat of an outsider but the girls tried to be cordial with her. Penelope had become sort of the evil mastermind of the group. She was the one that put the frog in Susan Bones's book bag which subsequently caused her to lose points from Hufflepuff for unnecessary shrieking from Snape. Tracey was the by far the prettiest of the group, although probably the most shallow. Still, Tracey was incredibly ambitious when it came to boys. Jayce thought for sure she was going to be engaged before they graduated. And then there was Pansy. She was Jayce's least favorite of the group. She was always the one to speak first and always tried to be nice to her in front of Draco. Jayce knew her friendship with these girls was not real, why just a year ago she was the butt of their cruel jokes. But it was better to be the attacker instead of the victim. After what seemed like an hour of endless potions and even a few charms, Jayce's hair seemed to look almost like a photo in Witch Weekly. "Now on to the make up!" Pansy said but before she could even get out her makeup, Jayce stood up and left. "I think I'll just go natural, but thanks for the hair!" Jayce never wanted to take make up advice from one of them. Daphne had successfully made her eyes out to look like a raccoon, and Pansy looked like she had on enough powder to last her a few months.

Once Jayce reached the common room, she saw Draco. When he looked at her, he gave her a funny look, "What happened to your head?"

"I had the girls mess with it, it's not too weird is it?" she bit her lip, maybe they had decided to be mean and make it look like she put her head down a toilet. "No…it's really nice," Draco was still looking at her, making Jayce feel very uncomfortable. "Why don't we go to breakfast?"

"Okay, but I'm not going to be at dinner tonight."

"Why not?"

"I have detention." He said nonchalantly. Jayce's eyes widened, surely he wasn't going to act so calm about this. Lucius Malfoy was not one for having his family causing trouble. "Have you told your parents?"

"Yes, my mother sent back a Howler,"

"Why didn't I hear it?"

"Because I opened it in an empty classroom,"

"What'd you do!"

"Does it matter?" Jayce could hear the slight irritation in Draco's voice. Obviously, it embarrassed him too much to tell anyone, but she remembered some older students complaining about some first year losing them points. She decided to drop the subject when she saw Draco's serious expression. He then leaned in and said in a hushed voice, "So I've been writing to father a lot lately. I asked him about that Zabini kid, because I've never seen him before until now, he said the last Zabini heir was a woman."

"And your point is…?" Jayce said, confused at the sudden change of subject. "What I'm saying is, that I don't think Blaise is a pureblood," Draco said in a serious tone. "Why does it matter?" Jayce said, sure Blaise wasn't the nicest kid around but what was the big deal? So his mother didn't want to let people know who the father was, big deal. "What I'm saying is that Zabini is a liar."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I overheard him say to you at the Welcoming Feast that he was living with his father, now if Blaise was a respectable pureblood then why wouldn't he assume his father's name? My dad did say his mother was quite the whore back in his day. He said she liked to hang around a removed family member of mine."

"Who?" Jayce said, she knew removed family members were usually blood traitors or had done something equally worse. "He wouldn't say, it was my mother's side," he shrugged. Jayce really didn't see what the big deal was, there was always drama and questions over who was really a pureblood a who wasn't. In pureblood families, the wives and husbands always took in lovers. Jayce even remember hearing that Draco's father wasn't born of a true Malfoy but of some half blood that used to work in the Ministry with Draco's grandmother. Jayce didn't dare ask any of the Malfoys if the rumor was true, her mother said she might not live to hear the answer.

"Draco, do you really need to get so hyped up over this?"

"Jayce, I've been sleeping in the same room as a half blood for an entire school year! Me, Crabbe and Goyle are going to have a little talk with him after my detention tonight." Jayce looked up to him shocked, she was sure they weren't just going to talk with him. Jayce had heard the rumors that Draco and his body guards would go around intimidating people so they could control them. Jayce had hoped that Draco would look back at her and tell her that he wouldn't lay a hand on Zabini but judging by his icy demeanor he wasn't going to forget it. And for the second time in Jayce's life, she wished she couldn't call Draco Malfoy friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next morning Jayce was quietly listening to her friends chatter aimlessly in the Great Hall as she was buttering her toast. She glanced down the Slytherin table and noticed two first year boys were missing. She hadn't seen Draco or Blaise since Draco's detention and was starting to worry. It wasn't that she particularly fond of Blaise, ever since the Sorting ceremony at the beginning of the year she hadn't heard anything come out of his mouth that wasn't crude or rude but the nonetheless she still felt sorry that he was going to feel the wrath of a Malfoy. Draco and his family never could stand to be around people of lesser blood and they had a grand history of violence toward muggleborns, half bloods and blood traitors. Jayce remembered exploring Malfoy Manor dungeons as a little girl. She remembered the blood stained walls of years past, luckily Narcissa had caught them before they could see anything more terrifying. It wasn't just Draco's family legacy that worried her, it was that she knew Draco as a cruel person that would do anything to get his way. Although they had always been friends, she had witnessed and at one point fell victim to his tantrums. Usually it was towards the house elves which by pureblood standards was normal but there was that one time when they were eight. It was a sunny day and they were playing outside. Draco and Jayce had decided to race each other to the end of the garden. Just as Jayce was about to beat him, he had managed to purposely trip her up, causing her to roll down a hill and sprain her wrist. When asked about it later, he just shrugged and said it was an accident. Jayce still loved him and she enjoyed the fact she knew what he was really like even if it was a little dark. Just as she was about to check in the Hospital Wing to see if Blaise was still alive and had all of his limbs intact, Blaise and Draco walked into the Great Hall like they were the best of friends. "Good morning Jayce, looking lovely as always I see!" said Draco smoothly. Jayce raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What? I can't compliment you?"

"Not that! Last night you wanted to pound Blaise's face in and this morning you're acting like Potter and Weasley? What gives?" She was utterly confused at his sudden change of heart. It was very un-Draco like to do such a thing. "Well if you must know, me and Blaise—"

"Blaise and I" Nott interrupted. "No, it's me and Blaise. I _always_ come first and stop eavesdropping you stupid prick." Malfoy sneered. "Now as I was saying, me and Blaise had a nice little chat and after some not so nice words he finally admitted who his dad was."

"Well who was it?"

"Oh, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Jayce said while pouting her lip. "Because." He said sternly. Jayce knew that she wouldn't be able to get the answer out of him. She figured that Blaise must have something on him because Draco usually was not one to avoid to publicly humiliate someone. Pansy then loudly started to explain about how wonderful her summer vacation was going to be, something about going to New York for a month. Jayce let her eyes wonder over to the Ravenclaw table where she caught sight of Anthony. He winked at her once they had caught each other's gazes. Over the year they had become closer with each other and he really was a sweet guy. They had kept their friendship as secretive as possible but unfortunately it eventually got out that Death Eater girl was co-mingling with a half-blood. If Jayce's friends knew anything they sure didn't say anything, they probably thought it was some phase. The whole blood purity was becoming increasingly confusing to her, especially since she had met such smart, kind and beautiful people that weren't of pure blood. It was hard to accept that even that Gryfinndor mudblood that hung around Harry Potter was beneath her when she made better marks than Jayce in just about every class. Her mother wasn't helping the confusion at all. At the Christmas holidays she tried to get advice from her about having to keep her friendships a secret but Alanna decided to make it into a lecture about how she shouldn't even be associating with mudbloods much less having friendships with them. She then grounded Jayce for the rest of the holiday. "So what do you think Jayce?" asked Pansy. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening."

"I said that my family is having a party this summer after we get back from the States and I was wondering if you and your mother wanted to attend." She said with annoyance. "Oh sure," Jayce answered quickly. "You're still coming to France with me, mum and dad right?" asked Draco. "Draco, I've gone every year with you since we were five. Of course I'm coming!"

"You know Draco, I've never been to France!" gushed Pansy while batting her eyelashes. "That sucks," answered Draco flatly. Jayce then proceeded to giggle into her pancakes for the rest of the meal.

The end of the year was finally here and Jayce was slowly packing up the remainder of her things into her navy blue trunk that was adorned with silvery letters that read her initials "JER". After she put the last of her hair care products that she had received from Daphne, she grabbed a photograph of her mom that they had taken before she came to Hogwarts. She couldn't believe how much she changed over the year. She was a little taller, her hair was a little longer and not up in a ponytail or in braids as it had been before. Now she actually put a little effort how her hair looked, she even was hoping she could convince her mother to let her start wearing makeup like the other girls. All of sudden she heard at tapping at the window, it was her tawny owl Brutus. He swooped in and she took the dingy letter that the animal held in its claws. She immediately recognized it as a letter from Azkaban and wondered why her annual letter had come earlier than expected. She opened it and began reading.

_Dearest Jayce,_

_ I was pleased to hear that you received E's and A's in your classes this year but do try harder. You are, after all, a Rookwood and should be making nothing less than O's. The past year will be your only excuse since you're not used to being around people lesser than you, thus dumbing you down a bit. I hope you'll meet these standards next year. Also, please try and make yourself more pleasing to the opposite sex. Twelve is a great time to start marketing yourself to respectable young males. I knew the moment I returned to Hogwarts my second year that your mother was the one I wanted to marry. Please take my advice, it is important that you keep the bloodline going. Now I won't force you to marry someone, but I hope that you can make the right choice if I remember correctly the Malfoys have a son your age, now that would be an excellent marriage. Anyways, I wanted to tell you I love you. I know I'm not able to tell you that face to face but every day I wish I could hold you in my arms and listen to you speak. This past year really got me thinking about how such a horrible father I've been and all that I've missed in your life. I hope that one day we will meet again someday. Have a great time this summer!_

_ With love,_

_ Augustus Rookwood_

Jayce re-read the letter over and over again, it was definitely the most heartfelt letter she had received from her father but also was the most alarming. She didn't expect them to make her find a husband so early. She decided that when it came down to it, she would like to be with Malfoy or Nott. They were after all her closest Slytherin friends and were friends of the family. Nott was probably the safest choice considering not a lot of girls went for him on account of his shyness on the other hand, Malfoy was rich and she had known him all her life but the thought of being married to him terrified her. Actually being married to anyone terrified her, she wasn't ready to think about what she would do on her wedding night. That part freaked her out. Alanna once tried to explain it to her but was interrupted when Jayce started gagging uncontrollably. Marriage was on everybody's mind now that their second year was coming up. It was normal for purebloods to start courting each other around their second year. It was always best to start early so a young bride could snatch the best husband but she figured her parents didn't care that much about the old ways. Then again, it was important for her to bring back honor to the noble Rookwood line. Jayce put the letter away and pushed the marriage thoughts out of her brain. She had plenty of time to find a husband. Once she finished packing, she had made her way down to the grounds. There she met Anthony and his friends Terry and Michael Corner. They were laughing and joking around but once they spotted Jayce the trio had stopped. "Ah, the Slytherin Princess has graced us with her presence once again. I see that your usual court is not serving you at the moment. What would they say if you were mingling with blood traitors and half bloods?" joked Michael. "Leave her alone Mike, she can't help it if her whole house is filled with prejudiced gits," said Terry Jayce rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, I'm not the Slytherin princess. That title goes to the lovely Pansy." The boys grimaced at the girl's name. It was no secret that Pansy wasn't the most liked at Hogwarts. She was mean and vicious, especially to the female population of the school. "Why don't you dump those wretched girls you call friends? They are all bully's." suggested Anthony. Jayce sighed, she really wished she could dump them but the thing was it was nice to have girlfriends. Sure they weren't exactly the nicest girls around but they were friendly towards her. They held power over people and it was extremely attractive to Jayce, after all she was a Slytherin and she knew how to get to the top. Anthony then added. "So we're going to still meet up in Diagon Alley this summer right?"

"If I can…" Jayce said unsurely. Anthony frowned. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Because I usually go with my mother."

"Well, surely she'll let you hang out with your friends a little while."

"Maybe, so how did you guys do on your finals?" Jayce made a quick change of subject before they made her say the real reason she couldn't meet up with them. Jayce was supposed to go with her mother to Diagon Alley but she seriously doubted Alanna would let her wander off with some half bloods. The Ravenclaws then proceeded to boast about how easy the exams seemed to be. Terry seemed really upset that they didn't have to take a Defense Against the Dark Arts final ("I studied for two months!"). Everyone had heard the rumors involving the famous Harry Potter and how he supposedly saw the Dark Lord on the back of Proffesor Quirrel's head. Tonight was the final meal where they would find out who won the House Cup and if the rumors were true. The rumors were starting to get way out of hand. She had heard that Harry Potter and his friends had faced a three-headed dog. Which was ridiculous, Dumbledore would never let a thing like that near students, it was too dangerous. Jayce then saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle strutting around the grounds. He had spotter her and waved but once he saw her company he had a scowl across his face. As he walked over to her and her friends, Jayce suddenly became extremely nervous. "Um, hello Draco."

"Jayce, please tell me why you are in such horrid company?" Draco sneered. The Ravenclaw boys scowled. "Malfoy why don't you just go away, Jayce obviously doesn't mind our prescence," said Anthony as he stepped up to the blond headed boy. Draco smirked, "Goldstein, if I didn't know better I would say you have a little crush on her." Anthony blushed a deep red, "What do you know Malfoy?" he mumbled.

"Actually I know a lot, half breed. I've seen the way you stare at her and follow her around like a lovesick puppy. It's actually quite sad, seeing how she will never see you as more than a friend." Jayce didn't like how this conversation was going. She was sure Anthony was going to punch Draco if she didn't say anything. "Draco, leave him alone." The pure blood quirked an eyebrow, "Are you defending him Jayce?"

"And what if she is?" Anthony interjected indignantly. "Well then I would simply have to inform her father," Malfoy said dangerously. Anthony smirked, "Yeah, too bad he's in Azkaban, but nice try though." He, Michael, and Terry all laughed loudly causing Draco to turn a slight shade of pink. He quickly regained his composure and quipped, "Or I could just tell _my_ father. Maybe he and some old friends could teach you a lesson." Anthony suddenly looked extremely panicked. Even Jayce thought that Draco's comment was a little over the line. Draco then turned to Jayce and offered his arm, "Are you coming with us or not?" Jayce chewed her lip and begrudgingly took his arm. Draco smiled smugly and started towards the castle. Jayce looked back at Anthony and saw that he had been hurt by her choice. She turned her head back around, she didn't want to go with Draco but she had too. It was better to be miserable than considered a blood traitor. This was her life, this was her choice and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Author's Note: So if you haven't noticed I made some revisions to Chapters 1-3 and if you haven't read them then you should def check them out :) also I'm sorry that this chapter has been long overdue. I hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
